ygotasfandomcom-20200214-history
Soundtrack listing
In Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series, most episodes have background music conveniently placed to fit the perfect moments. Below, you can observe all the music that has appeared in every episode thus far as well as the whole soundtrack for Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Movie, Yu-Gi-Oh: The Other Abridged Movie and all of LittleKuriboh's Yu-Gi-Oh related Music Videos. Over 120 scores have been used in the series thus far. Theme Music Beginning with the fifth episode, the series would open with a snippet of "Kawaita Sakebi" (the theme song from the first series anime), and would continue using it for every episode thereafter. There have been a few exceptions, however: *Episode 10, which plays the "A Cruel Angel's Thesis", the opening theme from Neon Genesis Evangelion. *Episode 13, where it played the chorus of "Y.M.C.A.". *Episode 17, where there wasn't even the opening; there was only a bunch of random clips (to symbolize the channel changing) before cutting to "The Card Game Channel". *Episode 18, where it played the end of "Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen" By German NDH band Rammstein. *Episode 30, where it played a parody of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air theme, titled "The Phresh Pharaoh of Bel-Air". *Episode 34, where the regular sequence is sung a capella. *Episode 37, where it played a part of Ave Satani, with altered lyrics. *Episode 40, where it plays the normal theme with Joey "Nyeh-ing" to it. *Episode 45, where it plays the normal theme with a background voice saying "In 3D!" with text saying "3D!!!" on screen. *Episode 46, where it plays DragonForce's Through the Fire and Flames. Season 1 Soundtrack Episodes 1 & 2 *''Episodes 1 & 2 do not feature any music.'' Episode 3 #. My Heart Will Go On - Celine Dion (From Titanic) #:- Played when Joey jumps into the sea after Yugi's Exodia cards. Episode 4 #. Beavis and Butt-head intro music #:- Intro song #. Ironside - Quincy Jones (from Kill Bill) #:- Heard during Yugi's revenge flashback #:- Also the Ending Credit song Episode 5 #. Kawaita Sakebi - Field of View #:- Intro #. The Time Warp (From The Rocky Horror Picture Show) #:- Music played when Joey uses Time Wizard Episode 6 #. Kawaita Sakebi - Field of View #:- Intro #. Mission: Impossible theme #:- Mokuba's escape #. Think! (Jeopardy! Theme) #:- Time Skip #. Rock The Boat - The Hues Corporation #:- Ending song #:- Was referenced briefly earlier in the episode, with Weevill. "Don't rock the boat, buttmunch." Episode 7 #. The Lonely Man (from The Incredible Hulk) #:- Music heard during the "Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!..." #. Kawaita Sakebi - Field of View #:- Intro #. Batman Theme - Link Wray #:- Kaiba enters "The Kaiba-Cave" #:- Also end credits song Episode 8 #. Kawaita Sakebi - Field of View #:- Intro #. The Power of Love - Huey Lewis and the News #:- Music played when Joey summons Time Wizard #. Ave Satani - Jerry Goldsmith (from The Omen) #:- Bakura's theme Episode 9 #. Kawaita Sakebi - Field of View #:- Intro #. Zorc and Pals Opening Theme - Martin Billany #:- Zorc and Pals Intro #:- Also serves as the end credits song #. Zorc and Pals Closing Theme - Martin Billany #:- Zorc and Pals ending Episode 10 #. Theme from Shaft - Isaac Hayes #:- Yugi's Transformation #. A Cruel Angel's Thesis - Yoko Takahashi (Intro theme to Neon Genesis Evangelion) modified subtitles #:- Intro sequence #. Disco Inferno - The Trammps #:- Panic uses fire aginst Yami #. X Gon' Give It To Ya - DMX #:- Yu-Gi-Oh DMX Montage #. Ring of Fire - Johnny Cash #:- Panic tries again to kill Yami with fire #. Fly Me to the Moon - Yoko Takahashi (closing theme of Neon Genesis Evangelion) #:- End Credits #. Maniac - Michael Sembello #:- Stinger Episode 11 #. Kawaita Sakebi - Field of View #:- Intro #. Wannabe - Spice Girls #:- End Credits Episode 12 #. Love to Love You Baby - Donna Summer #:- Joey's furry dream #. Kawaita Sakebi - Field of View #:- Intro #. Thriller - Michael Jackson #:- Played during the Zombie Attack #. Katamari Nah-Nah - Yū Miyake (Theme from Katamari Damacy) #:- During the boulder chase #. The Gonk - Herbert Chappell (end theme from Dawn of the Dead) #:- End Theme Episode 13 #. Y.M.C.A. - Village People #:- The Paradox Brothers' Introduction, and opening theme #. Magical Trevor Episode 1 Theme #:- Dark Magician attacks #. Muppet Babies theme #:- Ending theme Episode 14 #. Kawaita Sakebi - Field of View #:- Intro #. The Way We Were - Barbra Streisand #:- Mokuba Kidnapping Montage #. Loser - Beck #:- End Credits Episode 15 #. Star Wars Theme - John Williams #:- Opening Credits #. Romeo and Juliet - Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky #:- Kemo's hair falls in love with Mai's breasts Episode 16 #. Kawaita Sakebi - Field of View #:- Intro #. Oh Yeah - Yello #:- Bandit Keith Fanservice #. Daisy Bell - Martin Billany (Monolith Theme from 2001) #:- Yugi sees the monoliths #. Hooked on a Feeling - Martin Billany #:- Song performed by Pegasus during the "Satanic Ritual" Episode 17 #. Fake Wings - Yuki Kajiura (from .hack//SIGN) #:- Played during one of the televison ads #. Kawaita Sakebi - Field of View #:- Plays in background of Domino City shot #. Dearly Beloved - Yoko Shimomura (from Kingdom Hearts) #:- Zorc and Pals trailer Episode 18 #. Capcom Start-up Theme #:- Logo Music #. Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen - Rammstein #:- Intro #. You're the Best - Joe Esposito (From The Karate Kid) #:- Yami enters the duel arena #. Theme from I'm From Hollywood #:- Pegasus enters the duel arena #. You Make Me Feel (Mighty Real) - Sylvester #:- Toon Summoned Skull winks flirtatiously at Yugi #. Bright Eyes - Art Garfunkel #:- Yugi dying montage #. Spider-Man Theme - Paul Francis Webster #:- Ending song Episode 19 #. Kawaita Sakebi - Field of View #:- Intro #. Magic Dance - David Bowie (From Labyrinth) #:- Shadi explores the maze #:- Also End Credit Theme Episode 20 #. Up Where We Belong (instrumental) #:- Yugi and Grandpa reunite #. Tubular Bells - Mike Oldfield (from The Exorcist) #:- Rebecca arrives #. Theme from Psycho - Bernard Herrmann #:- Zoom onto Teddy Episode 21 #. Theme from Battlestar Galactica - Stu Phillips #:- "Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh..." #. Kawaita Sakebi - Field of View #:- Intro #. Saria's Song - Koji Kondo #:- Joey uses the Ocarina of Time #. Feel Good Inc. - Gorillaz featuring De La Soul #:- Stinger #. Super Mario Bros. theme - Koji Kondo #:- When the Big 5 are watching the gang in the game world #. Rock the Dragon - Shuki Levy #:- During the "boss battle" where Yugi, Kaiba and Joey each summon a dragon monster Episode 22 #. Kawaita Sakebi - Field of View #:- Intro #. SexyBack - Justin Timberlake #:- Duke's Theme (played whenever he speaks) #. Mickey - Toni Basil #:- Ending theme #:- Was referenced briefly earlier in the episode, when the cheerleaders sang their own version about Duke Season 2 Soundtrack Episode 23 #. Kawaita Sakebi - Field of View #:- Intro #. Mr. Roboto - Styx #:- Played during Yugi's duel with Bandit Keith, as Keith uses robot/machine type monsters #. La Marseillaise - Claude Joseph Rouget de Lisle (French National Anthem) #:- When Marik is 'punishing' Bandit Keith for failing him #. Pinky and the Brain theme - Gene Paul #:- End Credits song Episode 24 #. Kawaita Sakebi - Field of View #:- Intro #. Prologue - Joseph LoDuca (From Army of Darkness) #:- Played when Ishizu explains The God Cards to Kaiba Episode 25 #. Kawaita Sakebi - Field of View #:- Intro #. Something There - Martin Billany (From Disney's The Beauty and the Beast) #:- Voiced over by Yami and Tea during the montage scene on their "date" #. I Like Your Booty (But I'm Not Gay) - Dana Swanson (From Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters) #:- Dance Dance Revolution scene #:- Also end credits song #. Canned Heat - Jamiroquai #:- Whilst Tea is challenging Johnny Steps in a dance-off #. Hangar 18 - Megadeth #:- Played by Johnny Steps card: The Guitar Hero Episode 26 #. Kawaita Sakebi - Field of View #:- Intro #. Rock Me Amadeus - Falco #:- End Credits song Episode 27 #. Kawaita Sakebi - Field of View #:- Intro #. Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley #:- When Joey is "RickRoll'd" by Kaiba #. Run Lola Run theme - Tom Tykwer, Johnny Klimek and Reinhold Heil #:- When Joey is heading to the hospital #. Bad to the Bone - George Thorogood & The Destroyers #:- When Tristan arrives by motorbike #. O Fortuna - Carl Orff #:- When the poster for Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is displayed #. Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King Theme #:- Played while the subtitles explain 4Kids' censorship #. Speed Racer Theme - Martin Billany #:- Sung by Tristan during his motorcycle riding montage #. Speed Racer Theme - Peter Fernandez #:- End Credits song Episode 28 #. Kawaita Sakebi - Field of View #:- Intro #. Sexual Healing - Marvin Gaye #:- Played when Grandpa makes love to his Black Luster Soldier poster #:- Also Stinger song #. It's Like That (Remix) - Run-D.M.C. vs Jason Nevins #:- Played when Marik posseses Steve and forces him to "pop and lock against his will" #. Samurai Pizza Cats theme - Michael Airington #:- Ending slide Episode 29 #. Kawaita Sakebi - Field of View #:- Intro #. I Swear - All-4-One #:- Music in Tristan's AMV, "Tristan x Serenity AMV - PLZ RATE 5 PLZ! LOL!" #. Ghost Love Score - Nightwish #:- Epic Mokuba Manoeuvre #. Peanut Butter Jelly Time - The Buckwheat Boyz #:- When the "lame internet reference" is shown #:- Also End Credits song Episode 30 #. Phresh Pharaoh of Bel-Air theme - Martin Billany #:- Opening theme #:- Also End Theme #. Hello Zepp - Charlie Clouser #:- When Yugi watches a video on Arkana's computer, a 'Saw' reference Episode 31 #. Kawaita Sakebi - Field of View #:- Intro #. Pokémon Theme - Jason Paige #:- Played when Kenta meets Serenity in the hospital #. Caramelldansen - Caramell #:- A card in Weevil's deck which forces the opponent's monsters to "dance uncontrolably to crappy Japanese pop music" #. Nothing Can Stop The Smooze - Jon Bauman (from My Little Pony: The Movie) #:- End Credits Song #. Move Bitch - Ludacris featuring Mystikal and I-20 #:- Stinger *76. The Ballad of Gilligan’s Isle - Martin Billany (Theme from Gilligan's Island) ::- Sung to by Marik who then insists to be called 'the Skipper' *77. More Than a Feeling - Boston ::- End of episode 32 when Marik is riding his motorcycle *78. Chocolate Salty Balls (P.S. I Love You) - Isaac Hayes (From South Park) *79. Born to Be Wild - Steppenwolf ::- Marik sings this while he rides his motorcycle, before meeting with Bakura *80. Everytime *81. Kawaita Sakebi - Martin Billany *82. Snake Eater - Cynthia Harrell (From Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater) ::- Whilst Mokuba sneaks out of the building in which he was imprisoned *83. Flashback Theme *84. Magical Trevor Episode 4 *85. You'll Never Stop The Abridged - Martin Billany ::- Episode 35 ending *86. Total Eclipse of the Heart - Bonnie Tyler *87. No Matter What - Mike Pasternack (From Yu-Gi-Oh! Music to Duel By) Sung to by Yugi and Joey. Kaiba apparantly loves this song. *88. The Bakura Show Theme - Martin Billany (Altered version of Ave Satani) *89. Rule The World - Take That *90. The Star-Spangled Banner *91. All Along the Watchtower - Bob Dylan *92. Conga - Miami Sound Machine *93. Jem Theme - Jem and the Holograms (From Jem) ::- During Yugi's transformation in episode 39. One of the ending slides says "even this show has filler." *94. Kawaita Sakebi (remixed by Joey) *95. Egyptian Gods Theme - Joel Douek (4kids Score) *96. Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 2 Theme (remixed by Joey) *97. Back In Black - AC/DC ::- Plays when Pegasus is travelling across Egypt in a flashback. Pegasus comments on the music, believing it to be "unfabulous." *98. Chihuahua - DJ BoBo ::- In episode 42 when Marik is shown being taken to the Tombkeeper's Initiation. Plays as the ending theme in the same episode. *99. Winged Dragon of Ra Theme - Joel Douek (4kids Score) *100. Brain Damage - Pink Floyd ::- After 'Mega Ultra Chicken' is summoned, during the lightning storm *101. Marik's Theme - Joel Douek, John Angier (4kids Score) *102. Kara Remembers - Bear McCreary (Battlestar Galactica Soundtrack) ::- when Marik transforms into Melvin. *103. Won't Get Fooled Again - The Who ::- in episode 44, after Kaiba defeats Ishizu *104. Action1 - Gil Talmi (Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie Score) *105. Dethharmonic - Dethklok *106. Go Into The Water - Dethklok *107. Thinking Theme - John Angier (4kids Score) *108. Creepy1 - Elik Alvarez (Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie Score) *109. Kaiba Hacker Theme - Joel Douek (4kids Score) *110. Blue Eyes White Dragon Theme - Joel Douek (4kids Score) *111. Cat's In The Cradle - Martin Billany *112. Lux Aeterna - Clint Mansell (Requiem For A Dream Score) (Remixed by Joey) *113. Through the Fire and Flames - DragonForce *114. Stand by Me - Martin Billany ::- As Yami Bakura and Marik are losing the duel at the end of Episode 46, Marik sings this while Bakura does the bass in acapella. *115. Beautiful Girls - Martin Billany ::- For a brief moment during 'Stand by Me,' Marik briefly sings the wrong lyrics. In the full version, Bakura corrects him. *116. Ghost Nappa - Takahata101 *117. The Big Five Theme - Gil Talmi (4kids Score) *118. Rock Me Amadeus - Falco Season 3 Soundtrack *117. Pokemon Fanfare Original 4Kids Soundtack *118. Noah's Theme - Joel Douek (4Kids score) *119. The Imperial March - John Williams *120. Team Rocket Theme (From Pokémon) *121. Star Wars Gangsta Rap - Bentframe *122. The Ritual/Ancient Battle (aka Star Trek fight music) - Gerald Fried *123. Always - Erasure *124. Gonna Make You Sweat - C+C Music Factory *125. Slaughter - Billy Preston Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Movie Soundtrack *1. Bubba Ho-tep Intro Music - Brian Tyler ::- Played during the opening, which is done similarly to the film itself *2. He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Theme - Shuki Levy, Haim Saban and Erika Lane *3. Finally - CeCe Peniston ::- During Pegaus' "Priscilla, Queen of the Desert" nightmare *4. Viva Forever - The Spice Girls ::- Aftermath of Pegasus' nightmare. *5. Rocket Man - Elton John ::- Played when Kaiba blasts off in the Blue Eyes White Dragon jet *6. Transformers theme ::- Kaiba summons XYZ Dragon Canon *7. The Magic Roundabout *8. Battle Without Honor or Humanity - Tomoyasu Hotei *9. Pyramid of Light Theme *10. One Way or Another - Blondie ::- Yugi searches for the Pharoah inside the rooms of the puzzle *11. Running in the 90s - Maurizio De Jorio ::- Zombies chase Yugi past Tristan and Joey *12. Intermission - Fats Waller *13. Get Your Game On! (Yu-Gi-Oh GX theme) ::- Anubis shows Joey, Tristan and Yugi a glimpse of the future *14. Burly Brawl - Don Davis vs Juno Reactor *15. Dambusters March - Eric Coates *16. The Price is Right *17. We Are the Champions - Queen *18. Ode to Joy *19. Keep Your Head Up - MilkCan Yu-Gi-Oh! The Other Abridged Movie Soundtrack *1. Kawaita Sakebi - Field of View ::- Opening credits *2. Morning Mood *3. Feuer Frei - Rammstein *4. Ashita Moshi Kimi ga Kowaretemo - WANDS ::- Ending Music Videos *Villian - Yami Marik ::- Hero by Enrique Iglesias *Origin of Love ::- Origin of Love (from 'Hedwig and the Angry Inch') * Brooklyn Rage - Joey ::- Poker Face by Lady Gaga * I'm On a Blimp - Kaiba, Marik & Teddy ::- I'm On a Boat by The Lonely Island * We'll Be There - Rex & Weevil ::- We'll Be There (From the Yu-Gi-Oh! Soundtrack) * United States of America - Bandit Keith ::- My United States of Whatever *YGOTAS Sails Away - Various ::- Come Sail Away by Styx *Without Yugi - Yugi ::- Without Me by Eminem *Don't Call Yugi Wack ::- Who Said We're Wack by The Lonely Island *YUGI VS JADEN - BATTLE! ::- X by Xzibit ::- Prime Cut Miggity Mo Mack Daddy Jizza Bang Doggy﻿ Dog Dog by Cee Lo Green (as Prime Cut) ::- Business by Eminem ::- Hiphopopotamus vs. Rhymenoceros by Flight of the Conchords *Out There - Marik & Hank Ishtar ::- Out There from Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Leather Pants - Marik & Bakura ::- Bad Romance by Lady GaGa Category:LittleKuriboh's Abridged Series